Destino
by Kahenia
Summary: - Te odio. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera es mentira.


No había fics en castellano de esta serie, y creo que se merece que se empiecen a escribir. Adoro a Ragnar, Athelstan y Lagertha, y desearía que el último episodio de la primera temporada hubiera sido diferente. Si tenéis la misma sensación, ¡espero que os guste la historia!

* * *

...

DESTINO

...

de Kahenia

* * *

Miedo.

Lagertha no reconoce el sentimiento al momento. Lo inspecciona con reparo, lo mira desde lejos, le da vueltas y vueltas en su corazón y lo haría trizas con su hacha si pudiera. Pero no hay duda:

Está asustada.

Se ha despertado sudorosa y pálida, una mañana fría tan sólo dos días después de que su marido haya partido hacia tierra dentro, Götaland, para cumplir el encargo del rey Horik y negociar con el conde Borg. El sentimiento que plantó semilla en ella tras ver al adivino ha echado raíces y finalmente empieza a dar fruto.

Así que, cuando horas más tarde ve enfermar a Siggy, no se sorprende tanto como debiera. Frunce el entrecejo, aprieta los labios, y mientras la mujer del conde Haraldson es atendida por las doncellas, ella agarra al sacerdote por el pescuezo, lo empuja a un rincón oscuro de la casa (lejos de miradas curiosas) y le dice, tan aterrorizada como convencida:

- Ve con Ragnar. Monta en un caballo y parte hoy mismo hacia allí.

Athelstan la mira como si delirara. La enfermedad que ha poseído a Siggy le da mala espina: ha visto cosas parecidas y siempre son contagiosas, y más gente está empezando a mostrar síntomas. Dejar sola a la escudera, por mucha mujer que sea, no parece la mejor de las ideas. Unas cuantas preguntas le pasan por la cabeza para expresar justamente esto, pero el sacerdote sabe por experiencia que no se le da bien obtener respuestas, así que se limita a un simple:

- ¿Por qué?

- He tenido un sueño hoy – empieza ella- Alguien me avisó de que era nuestro destino que desgracia tras desgracia cayera sobre mi familia. Me dijo que Odin estaba poniendo a prueba a Ragnar – suspira, y parece cansada – no quise creerlo, pero no paro de pensar en la profecía del adivino… y ahora esto. Ese alguien me mostró la oscuridad que nos amenazaba, y vi…

Lagertha para. Baja la mirada, parece dar marcha atrás en su mente, coger fuerzas para continuar.

- Vi a Gyda, mi niña, muerta. Tan real como si tuviera su cadáver delante.

El chico aguanta la respiración. De repente Lagertha alza la cabeza y le agarra por los hombros. Él no puede dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Athelstan, como mujer vikinga, siempre he aceptado el destino que me ha sido escrito – y aquí sus iris centellean, y transmite su mensaje con su mirada además de con su voz – pero hoy no. Esta vez no. Voy a cambiar mi destino, y ese alguien me dijo que tú eras la clave. Debes ir con Ragnar. Tú eres el único que puede salvarle. El factor con el que Odin no cuenta. Y no confiaría en nadie más.

Los dos se quedan en silencio un segundo, como dejando que las palabras se asienten. Lagertha parece estarse convenciendo a ella misma al mismo tiempo que a él. Finalmente hay un susurro, casi desesperado, pero fiero como el maullido de un león, y Athlestan no puede evitar pensar en que se encuentra enfrente de una doncella maravillosa.

- ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí.

- ¿Partirás hoy mismo?

- Sí.

Ahora ella sonríe por primera vez, algo pícara. Y por un momento vuelve a ser la mujer que le invitó a su cama una noche de verano.

- ¿No tienes más preguntas, sacerdote?

- Sólo una.

- ¿Cuál es?

Athelstan ladea la cabeza.

- ¿Quién era ese "alguien" de tu sueño?

Pero Lagertha no le contesta al momento, y sólo cuando ya está llena su alforja, sabe el camino que debe seguir y ha subido a lomos del caballo, se despide de él diciendo:

- Tu Dios, Athelstan. Fue tu Dios con quien soñé.

* * *

_No los echo de menos todavía._

Es el único pensamiento que Ragnar Lodbrok dirige hacia su familia una tarde, mientras parlotea con la hermosa dama que tiene junto a él, y todos sus demás hombres bromean y comen junto a la hoguera.

Si siente un pinchazo de culpa en el esternón, se lo calla. Justo ahora, estando tan a gusto en tan grata compañía, tras ver el árbol de la mitología, en un ambiente festivo y lleno de promesas de gloria y placer, justo ahora ni una sola preocupación cruza su mente.

Y a Odin, el dios, le gusta ese humano. Le gusta de verdad: lo encuentra intrigante. Y a pesar de que sabe que fallará su prueba (y pagará un alto precio por ello) le regalará más hijos varones. Su destino, y el de su familia, ya está escrito. Pulcro y ordenado en el río del tiempo.

Y ningún vikingo escapa a su destino.

Pero justo cuando Odín se acomoda, allí arriba en el Valhalla, para ver a Ragnar cambiar el rumbo de su vida sin remedio, justo entonces, Athelstan el cristiano irrumpe en el campamento de los guerreros y recibe al instante toda la atención de los dioses. Ese hombre no entraba en los planes.

Y al ver a todos jubilosos, mientras en casa la gente enferma, y a Ragnar cortejando descaradamente a una extraña, mientras Lagherta espera su vuelta, algo hace _click_ dentro de Athelstan.

Recuerda cómo ese hombre se llenó las manos con la sangre de sus hermanos en el monasterio. Recuerda cómo lo despreciaba si creía que el sacerdote se estaba haciendo demasiado cercano. Recuerda cómo lo ofreció de sacrificio a los dioses.

Pero lo que Athelstan no encuentra en sus memorias es una sola vez en la que Ragnar pidiera perdón.

Así pues, cuando Ragnar lo ve llegar, mientras descabalga y el vikingo se acerca sorprendido pero sonriente (pensando que quizás el cristiano venía a conocer mundo), Athlestan dice lo único que puede decir, mientras todo el campamento y los dioses lo escuchan.

- Te odio.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera es mentira.

En este momento, todo otro sentimiento que este hombre le causa ha sido eclipsado por una sensación amarga, oscura, que le llena el corazón, que nunca antes ha sentido, y se descubre llorando. Ahí de pie, tan quieto y silencioso como un muerto, mientras sus palabras cambian el destino y los dioses observan asombrados, por primera vez sin saber qué va a pasar a continuación.

Ragnar se queda paralizado. Se ha acercado a él, iba a abrazarlo, a preguntarle qué hace allí (o cómo ha hallado el camino) pero ahora su mente se queda en blanco. Athelstan ha hablado claramente, sin titubear, sin _miedo_. Y se ha atrevido a decir aquello no sólo delante de todos, sino con un tono neutral y estable como quien afirma que siempre sale el Sol.

El campamento se ha quedado mudo también. Bjorn mira fijamente al recién llegado y, si Athelstan se atreviera a moverse, podría ver la admiración en los ojos del muchacho.

Hace mucho que nunca nadie se atreve a ser tan irrespetuoso con su padre.

Los demás hubieran reído en cualquier otra circunstancia por el arrebato del sacerdote, puesto que no le tienen respeto, pero hay algo que se palpa en el ambiente, algo tan tenso que se podría cortar, y nadie, ni siquiera Floki, parece querer tentar a la suerte.

De pronto Ragnar ríe forzosamente.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Athels…?

- Te odio, Ragnar Lodbrok.

La risa muere al instante. Y con ella, la posibilidad de que el sacerdote esté bromeando o exagerando. El vikingo se cuadra y mira a los ojos a su esclavo, y este le sostiene una mirada vacía, carente del brillo que siempre le muestra, llena de decepción.

Antes de que pueda racionalizar qué está pasando, o qué debe hacer, el cristiano pasa a su lado y se mete en la gran tienda sin saludar a nadie.

En Asgard, el reino sobre el cielo, los dioses están tan sorprendidos que se les escapa una nube de lluvia.

* * *

Athelstan sabe que no podrá hacerse el dormido para siempre. Desgraciadamente, igual que la bella Lagertha unos días antes, tiene miedo.

Ha recorrido gran distancia para encontrar a Ragnar y sus hombres. Y sólo tras preguntar al conde Borg (y jurar que no era ni un espía ni un saqueador) tuvo una idea clara de hacia dónde ir. El sacerdote era bueno orientándose, una de las ventajas de haber viajado.

Aun así, sus viajes no le protegerán contra la furia de su amo.

_Dios mío, ni siquiera sé qué se supone que debo hacer aquí. ¿Cuál es mi cometido? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Lagertha y a su familia?_

Athelstan no tiene la menor idea. Probablemente sólo ha empeorado las cosas, soltando semejante frase en frente de todos, sin contención alguna… ¡como si no hubiera aprendido nada todos esos años de seminarista! Sus hermanos le hubieran reñido por alentar tales sentimientos. Está perdido, igual que cuando el Señor lo puso en manos de los vikingos por primera vez, e igual que entonces, se siente muy solo.

_Al menos dame una señal._

Es entonces cuando, tras acabar de beber y festejar, los hombres entran en la tienda para dormir. Tras el incidente de Athelstan, el ambiente ya no ha podido ser igual de cómodo, pero casi todos han podido olvidarse del monje y seguir con sus quehaceres al anochecer.

Todos menos el conde, por supuesto, que empieza a creer que se está volviendo loco.

- ¿Por qué os aflige tanto lo que diga un esclavo, Ragnar?

La voz de Aslaug suena preocupada. No entiende por qué el vikingo le da importancia a ese hombrecillo. Ella misma considera al recién llegado exótico: es más bien pequeño, con una cabellera oscura y abundante y unas facciones suaves. Aslaug piensa que es demasiado hermoso para ser un vikingo, demasiado frágil.

Ahora está sujeta del brazo del conde, y tiene todas las intenciones de tocar más de su fornido cuerpo en unos instantes.

Ragnar no contesta, pero cuando pasa por al lado de Athelstan, en el suelo, observa su respiración.

- Sé que no estás dormido, sacerdote.

El cristiano cierra los ojos aún con más fuerza. Con un poco de suerte saldrá con vida de esta.

- Sea lo que sea, mañana responderás ante mí.

Entonces el conde se da la vuelta y se va a su lecho, y aunque la inesperada visita de Athelstan le ha agriado el humor, tal vez la bella Aslaug pueda animarle de nuevo. Ha bebido, pero no es el alcohol lo que le nubla el juicio. Sencillamente, nada más le importa ahora mismo.

_No estoy haciendo nada malo. Sólo tengo que aliviarme._

Pero cuando se dispone a desnudar a la mujer y esta se pega contra su cuerpo, otra sorpresa lo saca del trance.

- Bá-bájate de encima de él, por favor.

Ragnar se gira asombrado para descubrir a su esclavo mirándolos, de pie. Aslaug está también sorprendida, y algo avergonzada, se tapa un poco.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, cristiano?

Ragnar no puede creer lo que oye, Athelstan duda, claramente contrariado, pero no retrocede.

- Por favor, señora. Es un hombre casado y con familia.

Aslaug se indigna, pero no se levanta de su posición. Las voces son cada vez más altas, pero los hombres están demasiado borrachos como para despertarse.

- Ragnar es libre de hacer lo que le plazca. Al contrario que tú, _esclavo_. ¿Acaso respondes tú por su mujer?

- Sí, lo hago.

La doncella está a punto de enzarzarse en una discusión cuando el conde interviene, aun con sus manos en los muslos de ella, con un tono que deja entrever su rabia.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, sacerdote? Si tu única empresa era decirme cuánto me odias, vete de una vez y no vuelvas a molestarnos. Ya has hecho bastante.

Ragnar se enfada, recordando claramente las palabras que tanto lo han herido antes.

- No estás siendo justo, Ragnar Lodbrok. – el sacerdote lo señala con un dedo – Mientras tú estás aquí… intimando con esa desconocida, tu pueblo está sufriendo una enfermedad y Lagertha te espera como buena esposa.

- Cuidado, sacerdote. Mi buena voluntad tiene un límite.

- ¿Tu buena voluntad? La debiste perder cuando me llevaste a ser sacrificado a tus falsos dioses. Desde entonces no eres el mismo. No alcanzo a comprender por qué reaccionaste así a la muerte de tu...

- ¡Cállate!

Ragnar aparta a Aslaug, se levanta y agarra a Athelstan por el cuello de su camisa, empotrándolo violentamente contra la pared. Floki se remueve en sueños, pero permanece dormido.

El sacerdote se queda muy quieto. Sus caras están tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclan. Pocas veces ha visto al conde tan furioso, y teme por su vida.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa maniática se abre paso en los labios del vikingo, dándole a sus ojos un matiz helado e inhumano, casi cruel.

- ¿Tanto deseas que sea fiel a mi familia? – Athelstan traga saliva – Muy bien. Haré que Aslaug se vaya si calientas mi cama en su lugar. Tú también eres familia, después de todo. ¿Qué te parece eso… mmm?

El monje está atrapado en la mirada de Ragnar, oscura, muy honda, como la de un animal salvaje. Sin duda es igual de feroz. Oye de forma lejana reír a la mujer, encantada con la broma del conde, pero no puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea él. De pronto otro torrente de recuerdos le pasan por la cabeza: cómo Ragnar cortó la soga que lo marcaba como esclavo, cómo le confió a sus hijos, cómo disfrutó bebiendo en su compañía.

Y cómo tanto tiempo atrás, le pidió en susurros, casi tímidamente, que se uniera a la cama con su mujer y con él.

_Tú eres el único que puede salvarle._

- De acuerdo – dice, y es como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia, por la sensación de caída libre que le producen esas dos palabras. Le tiemblan las piernas un poco.

El vikingo deja de sonreír, pero su mirada se vuelve si cabe aún más oscura.

- Aslaug.

- ¿Sí?

- Fuera.

La mujer emite un chillido ofendido, como una niña pequeña, pero obedece y se va hacia la otra esquina de la tienda. Es demasiado inteligente para desafiar ahora al hombre.

- Espero que disfrutes de él.

Ragnar, que no ha apartado la vista de su presa, alza las cejas.

- Sin duda lo haré, mi señora.

El conde espera hasta que ella ya no puede verlos. A continuación, acaricia con una mano la mejilla del monje, muy delicadamente, como admirando una obra de arte. Su voz suena ronca, y está impregnada de lujuria.

- Quiero hacerte gritar, Athelstan. Si de dolor o de placer, no estoy seguro.

Athelstan sabe que eso no debería excitarle tanto, pero siente un fuego encenderse en el fondo de su estómago. Toda su conciencia le dice que está mal, que es pecado, que debe parar esto, pero no se siente con fuerzas de rechazar a Ragnar de nuevo. Así que se consuela pensando en los salmos y diciéndose que no es placer lo que siente cuando el conde se pega contra él y lame su cuello de abajo a arriba. Aprieta la boca para no suspirar. Ragnar, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que el chico pretende evadirse, y lo devuelve al suelo agarrándole con fuerza del pelo, haciéndole daño.

- Ni se te ocurra, sacerdote. No me niegues ni uno sólo de tus pensamientos. Ahora me pertenecen.

- Pero… - Ragnar mete una mano por debajo de su ropa y se estremece al notar el contacto de su mano con su estómago –…Los demás están durmiendo.

Siente la sonrisa del vikingo contra su cuello.

- Entonces deberás ser silencioso.

- Por favor, aquí no. Es demasiado… ah…

- Dime, sacerdote, ¿puedes estar callado si hago esto?

Ragnar rasga la camisa de Athelstan sin piedad, y le roza un pezón con el dedo índice. El cristiano, que nunca jamás ha sido tocado de ese modo, deja escapar un gemido, pero se tapa la boca con una mano mientras sus ojos claros se oscurecen, copiando el deseo de los del rubio.

- Demasiado hermoso – gruñe Ragnar, que decide al momento que quiere oír todos esos gemidos, y quiere además ser el único que los oiga.

Agarrándolo bajo los muslos, levanta a Athelstan del suelo y este se coge alrededor de su cuello para no caerse. Lo lleva fuera de la tienda, donde la nube que antes se les ha escapado a los dioses ha hecho que llueva a cántaros. La luna brilla en un claro en lo alto y los ilumina mientras Ragnar lo lleva dentro del bosque y lo deja en el suelo, frente a él, empapándose los dos, pero demasiado calientes como para pasar frío.

- Nos helaremos – susurra el monje.

- Creía que no te importaba – replica Ragnar, borracho de deseo, mientras se deshace de su propia ropa y siente el aire de la noche rozar su torso.

Athelstan se queda algo embobado mirando los músculos del vikingo, su amplio pecho y su vello rizado y rubio. El hombre es magnífico, tan atractivo que es innegable incluso para él. Niega con la cabeza.

- Nunca dije que no me importaras. No… no se puede odiar a alguien si no te importa.

Ragnar se lanza a su boca con un gruñido de satisfacción, y aunque al principio Athelstan la mantiene cerrada, lo somete con un nuevo tirón a su cabellera. Cuando el cristiano siente la lengua extraña invadiendo su boca, se va hacia atrás asustado.

- ¿Tampoco os permiten besaros en esa iglesia vuestra? – ríe Ragnar.

El cristiano no puede contestar, toma aire, y no sabe si es el beso o el propio Ragnar el que lo deja sin respiración. Probablemente los dos. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas, sus rizos empapados, su cuerpo empieza a temblar y Ragnar lo acerca de nuevo a él.

- Ven aquí, déjame saborearte.

De nuevo su lengua en la suya. El beso se hace tan violento que duele. Ragnar no saborea, más bien devora todo a su paso, mientras sus manos acarician la espalda de su presa. El vikingo explora cada rincón, se enrosca alrededor de su lengua, choca los dientes con los suyos, hace que la lluvia entre en la boca de ambos y antes de retirarse, muerte con tanta fuerza el labio que Athelstan sangra y grita.

Ragnar no dice nada, pero el monje sabe instintivamente lo que está pensando.

_Ese era un grito de dolor. Querrá ver cómo es el de placer._

Athelstan se toca la sangre del labio con una mano y algo al verla lo excita aún más. Así que besa a Ragnar por iniciativa propia, demasiado ido como para registrar que ahora es él quien empieza el pecado, y roza suavemente los labios fríos y gastados con los suyos ensangrentados. Ragnar sonríe contra él, y el aterrador pensamiento de que se está haciendo adicto a su sonrisa le cruza la mente.

_Oh Dios mío, Lagertha, perdónadme._

Desea a esa mujer. Por su belleza, por su bondad, por su fortaleza y su sencillez. Lo niega pero la desea. Lo que nunca imaginó (o quiso imaginar) es que desearía con igual fuerza a su marido.

Pero cuando empieza a explorar el mapa del cuerpo mojado de su amo con sus manos, a recorrer sus cicatrices y a buscar los rincones que le hacen gruñir como una bestia, todo pensamiento religioso queda olvidado. El sonido de la lluvia les hace de telonero mientras Athelstan se envalentona. Pero vuelve a sentir terror cuando la mano de Ragnar roza su miembro a través del pantalón. Sabe que está empinado, luchando por liberarse, pero la vergüenza es tan grande que esconde la cabeza en el pecho del otro, respirando entrecortadamente.

Ragnar mete la mano dentro del pantalón sin temor y lo agarra. El frío de la lluvia casi lo hace quejarse, pero luego Ragnar mueve su mano de arriba abajo, muy lentamente, apretando poco a poco más y Athelstan piensa que no puede haber tortura más dulce. La otra mano de Ragnar sube hacia arriba y juguetea con un pezón. Y su boca, esa boca que el cristiano tiene grabada a fuego, deposita besos de miel en su cuello, en su barbilla, en su nariz y en sus ojos, y las gotas de agua se mueven por toda su cara como pequeños ríos.

Ante la sorpresa del vikingo, Athelstan alarga su mano y palpa el miembro de Ragnar.

- Valiente – susurra éste – pero no es ése el uso que le quiero dar.

De pronto, Ragnar empuja a Athelstan al suelo y le saca los pantalones, dejándolo completamente desnudo bajo el torrente de agua. El monje estornuda, y Ragnar ríe con ganas.

- Necesito calor – se sorprende diciendo Athelstan. Y es verdad, las temperaturas son bajas y la lluvia lo empeora. Ragnar le abre la boca con la mano y le acaricia los dientes y la lengua con la yema de los dedos.

- No sabes lo que me haces, cristiano, pero te lo voy a demostrar.

Con la lluvia que cae, la lubricación no es realmente necesaria. Ragnar dobla las piernas de su presa, poniéndolas sobre sus hombros e introduce un dedo, luego otro, y Athelstan ya no puede contener ni un solo gemido. Son de dolor, sí, pero también de pura necesidad.

Nunca jamás ha sentido algo así.

- Dime, Athelstan, ¿me odias ahora?

El monje no puede contestar, pero Ragnar saca sus dedos y el vacío que siente es desolador.

- Te he hecho una pregunta.

No puede pensar con claridad. ¿Qué siente por ese hombre salvaje? ¿Odio? ¿Deseo? ¿Amor?

- No, ya no te odio, Ragnar Lodbrok. Creo que – jadea – nunca más podré hacerlo.

Ragnar le penetra hasta el fondo.

El calor que lo envuelve de pronto es tan sofocante que el vikingo no puede moverse, y de su boca se escapa un gemido bajo de puro placer.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – grita Athelstan, y no puede evitar agarrarse a los hombros de Ragnar y tirar de él hasta que están casi pecho con pecho.

- ¿Te duele? – pregunta el rubio, jadeando, aunque Athelstan ni siquiera puede hablar – Bien, es el castigo por tu impertinencia.

Athelstan ríe sofocadamente ante la arrogancia de su conde, y Ragnar le besa, bebiendo de su risa, y susurra:

- Estoy deseando volver a casa y repetir esto con Lagertha.

- Yo también – responde entrecortadamente, y entones Ragnar empieza a embestir.

Ninguno de los dos dura mucho después de eso. Athelstan tiene demasiada poca experiencia y Ragnar está demasiado excitado, teniendo sexo con ese hombre bajo la lluvia. Pero cuando por fin Athelstan grita, y es un grito de placer, Ragnar da gracias a los dioses por haberlo traído hasta él.

* * *

Allá en Valhalla, Odin suspira y mira a otro Dios, uno muy diferente a él, que ha pasado a visitar.

_- Ha pasado la prueba, pero has hecho trampas._

_- De ninguna manera, yo no he hecho más que aparecer en un sueño._

Odin reconoce que es verdad, y en realidad la sorpresa no le ha desagradado.

_- Bueno, está bien. La niña vivirá, Rollo no lo traicionará, al menos de momento, y Ragnar volverá con su familia. Demasiado feliz para mi gusto, ¿ni siquiera se enfadará la mujer por haberle sido infiel con un hombre?_

_- Oh, no lo creo. Cuando aparecí ante ella le enseñé exactamente lo que tenía que pasar._

Odin ríe con gusto, divertido, y suena como a truenos y relámpagos.

_- O sea que lo sabía. ¿Y no se horrorizó?_

El otro Dios, el extraño, hizo algo sospechosamente parecido a sonreír.

_- Creo que su único pensamiento fue: "Por fin"._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Kahenia


End file.
